


Baton Pass

by faespresso



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: False Identity, Gen, Identity Issues, Identity Swap, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faespresso/pseuds/faespresso
Summary: From one Nathanos to the next....At least, that's what the champion of the Banshee queen likes to tell himself.
Kudos: 1





	Baton Pass

**Author's Note:**

> **I decided to choose NOT to use Archive warnings because does the passing mention of decay and getting brains eaten by a zombie or maggots count as violence? I don't know!**
> 
> ...anyways. This idea for this work came about as I was daydreaming a silly little thing known as a Homestuck AU, and I wonderes what the hell I was going to do with Nathanos. Then, it struck me, and I REALLY enjoyed it, so I wrote a fic around it. Enjoy.

Nathanos Blightcaller is not his name. It never was his name. Yes, he trained with the now wayward Sylvanas Windrunner in both of their lives, harboring an impossible crush that some claim has warped into something crueler in undeath. He scoffs at those stuffy scholars, who are they to know his mind's inner machinations?

His true name is forgotten, and he hopes it stays that way. That part of him probably was eaten by the Scourge or maggots or just plain rotted away. He remembers the original Nathanos Blightcaller, stumbling around as he went blind, terrified out of his mind. Final death was near for the fellow Forsaken. Of course he put him out of his misery, and buried him in an unmarked grave only he knows the location of. Does he visit?

Who are you to even ask?

(He doesn't. He thinks he makes a finer Nathanos Blightcaller now, anyhow.)

Only Sylvanas saw through his deception. Her scolding came by the way of the infamous cold shoulder. Fine. He could live with that, even as his body began to fail. The faux-Nathanos wondered if he would see the original man in the Shadowlands.

(He hopes not. Every aspect of this situation made him look remarkably worse than Arthas himself.)

Then the Legion came, and suddenly he was the most valuable asset she had. Even found a secret Valkyr ritual to make him not look so... decaying. Suddenly, those feelings he held for the Banshee Queen blossomed like a flower blooming from a battlefield. Did she know? Did she feel the same? Realistically, she did not, and was just doing him a favor... But she chose him of all Forsaken! _Him!_ He felt like the prince of the ball.

But still, his identity theft gnaws at him, when he is alone scanning for Alliance soldiers waiting to strike. It's not like he's a man to feel guilt! However, the identity of a Forsaken is an important one, but yet, so is free will...

...He had the will to change his whole identity, and with it, his destiny. He, Nathanos Blightcaller, is a Forsaken, through and through. No amount of guilt or foolish morals will change that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions about the rating and warning, please let me know, I welcome feedback. Your comments are welcome here. :)


End file.
